The Love Child
by Angelznight3000
Summary: Bella ends up pregnant and now has to decide which desire of hers is higher: To become a vampire or to have a child? Story follows the journey of a family through the revelation of what it means to have a love child.short story. there is a sequel. review
1. Chapter 1: The Results

**CHAPTER 1: THE TRUTH**

Step 3: Wait several minutes for results to be accurate.

I knew I didn't want to see it. I didn't want to face the truth so...

I threw it away leaving it in the trash bin unaffecting my life or so I thought.

In the mirror, I stared at myself long and hard. I thought "Bella, what are you doing to yourself. Think. Think." I eyed the bin to afraid to check for the results again. I stalked out of the bathroom and plopped down on our bed. It engulfed me into its satin sheets. Edward and I were married, yet I couldn't be satisfied. He was everything that I wanted and more, but it was like there was this thirst that needed to be quenched. Something that even he couldn't give me.

I had closed my eyes when Alice floated in. "Hey, Bella," she greeted. She was used to these moments when I would lay, looking helpless. Today, she was cleaning and soon the truth would disappear with all the other trash. She continued to make her way to the bathroom. But too soon did I feel her presence upon me.

"Bella, what's this?" I didn't answer. I thought of a lie knowing it wouldn't matter; I was a terrible liar.

"Bella..." she pressed. I flicked my glance to see the incriminating evidence in hand.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I retorted.

"You're lying." Then, she stared back down at it again and she comprehended exactly what is was. "Bella, are you checking to see if you're...pregnant?" she choked out.

I stared at her with guilty eyes; her face froze with alarm. Usually, Alice had better control of her emotions being broadcasted across her face.

"Bella, the test is...positive."

My eyes dropped down. "Great, Edward and I are having a child." But before I could finish, Alice was shaking her head wildly. Her liquid golden eyes narrowed into pitch black slits.

"Bella, Edward...couldn't have...gotten you..."she trailed off. I covered my eyes to block it out. I didn't want to hear it. I wanted the truth to cease to exist.

"Whose is it?" She finally asked. I didn't answer again, but this time involuntarily. I opened my mouth, but words that my brain was trying to feed my mouth got lost in the transfer. Alice took note of my struggle. to help me out, she tried to look into the future to help. But her mind drew a blank. She gasped.

She came towards me and sat on the bed trying to calm my nerves.

"Please, Bella. Tell me it's not -"

"Jacob's," I whispered, completing her thoughts.

**Yes, I know...Just go on to the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Choice

**Chapter 2 The Choice**

"Bella, how could you? Did you think of Edward?"

"Alice, it was one time! I wasn't thinking. I swear it didn't mean anything!"

"Bella, you are so lucky everyone is out hunting or this could have been…ugly," she

stated.

"Bella, honey?" She lifted my chin to look her in the eyes.

"You are going to have to tell Edward." Her voice, beautiful and musical, made her command sound so easy.

But how could I tell the love of my life that the child I'm carrying is not his. Again, a stream of tears spilled from my eyes. Alice silently left me there in my own shame. I don't know how laid there sulking, going back and forth in my head. I tried to make the right decision. But what was that? Better question was when?

Icy digits stroked my skin leaving a trail of goose bumps. I knew the time would be now to choice, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Edward had always been there for me. Even in my time of confusion, he waited for me. He was noble, unlike Jacob. But Edward kept me waiting. Waiting for him. I wanted to experience it so badly. I stopped waiting as soon as it was done, and now I regretted it. Edward crawled close to lay next to me. While he tried to interrupt my thoughts with his kisses, I went through the motions in my head:

Whether to go through the pregnancy or not? Do my morals get in the way of my love?  
Which is higher: my desire to be a vampire or my desire to have a child?


	3. Chapter 3: Now or Never

**A/N: I know these chapters are short, but...I hope you enjoy them.**

**Chapter 3 Now or Never**

"Bella, I was thinking about changing you." he expressed as I froze.

"I was thinking maybe sometime this week," kiss "tomorrow," kiss "or even tonight." His seduction became irresistible. My worries lost their potency. He kissed my lips while tracing the contour of my body. His arctic hand ran from my chest down towards my thighs and back again. He lay over me and caressed my soft visage. He smiled my smile and I knew this would be difficult.

I felt his icy breath breeze against my ear as he whispered "Bella, no matter what we go through, I will always love you." Then, he kissed around till he found my lips again. I laid there, helpless against this urge to let turn me now, which will result in forever leaving the unborn baby inside. Or to tell him now and risk losing him. But I wanted to end it so bad. Bad now!

Oh no! He took the top button of my shirt. Although Edward was graceful and swift with things, he took way too long to unbutton my top. I was trying to figure out what was holding him up. I realized my hands were struggling against his. He broke from the kiss.

"Bella -"he said sternly. I looked up at his beseeching eyes.

"Do you want to do this? I mean I can wait. But I much rather have now." He saw the panic in my eyes, the indecision, the reluctance, the shame.

"Bella, I don't like that look. Please tell me what is going through your head?"

I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath. There had to be an easier way. I have caused Jacob so much pain and now I'm about to cause Edward much more. But…

Had Edward mistaken my breath as a sign to proceed? Before I knew it, he had unbuttoned my shirt enough to expose my throat and chest. An ancient urge fell over him as his lips found their way to the hollow cavity at my throat.


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

Chapter 4 Confrontation

I waited for the pain to come. But it never did. I had to shut my eyes to hide from what he was about to do.

Seconds passed and nothing remotely close happen to searing pain the Cullens talked about. The thirst for blood never did overpower me. All I felt was Edward continue to kiss me.

I let out a sigh. He knew what I expected. He chuckled against my skin.

"You didn't really think I was going to do that did you?" he muttered between his pecks against my neck. I knew he was trying to work me, tempt me. Giggling, I smacked him jokingly as I began to unwrapped myself from under him and kneeled along, gazing into his eyes. Seizing his right hand, I placed it over my heart, now pounding. I had to get serious again.

"Edward, I have something to say," I began. My eyes dropped down to the lacing of his other hand over mine.

"Well, proceed," he pressed, calm but confused to where this might lead.

"Edward…I don't know how to say this…but…I'm…" I took our laced hands and laid it across my stomach. He didn't move. He stared at the gesture comprehending.

"But, Bella, that's utterly absurd. I can't get you pregnant. Only a human could have…" his voice trailed off. A snarl rose from within him. His eyes became fiery lakes of molten gold stinging me with his glance.

"Bella how could lay with some…dog?" he said curtly as he strained to control his voice.

"Edward, it's not what it seems. It all happened so fast. And then Alice found out and -" He recoiled his hands so fast; it almost made me drop into his lap. My vision was blurred by the tears of shame.

"Alice knows! She knew before?! Bella, we're married now and I can't trust you to come to me."

"Edward, please. I had been thinking long and hard about this Edward. I regretted it ever since I did it. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." It was all coming out in undecipherable wails. I reached out for him but he was too quick.

His was already at the door, but his hand hesitated over the doorknob.

"Bella, I'm sorry, too. Sorry that I might have to rethink marrying you." With that, he slammed the door. It collided with the frame so hard that the cross hanging on it shattered to the hallway floor.


	5. Chapter 5: Sympathy

Chapter 5 Sympathy

Chapter 5 Sympathy

That night, I rolled myself into a tight knit ball to keep pieces of me from slipping out of place. Edward's usual hum of my lullaby was replaced by the cacophonous droning of my cries.

It seemed like the night would never end. I secretly wished emptily that it would all be a dream. Wishing that when I wake up, this would be something Edward and I would laugh over in the morning. But I knew that would not be so.

**Morning**

My eyes fluttered open artificially glued by my dried tears. I was almost relieved it was morning until I looked over and the other half of the bed still stood like a mausoleum, untouched with imperfections. I meandered out of bed and out of the room feeling the pressure from the atmosphere force me deeper into the ground. In my zombie-state, I wandered towards Alice's door.

"Come in."

"He left, didn't he?" My tone made it sound as a statement more than a question.

"Yeah, he just needs some time. He'll come around. That was very brave of you. Now, come here." Alice saw me about to break down.

Emotions were overwhelming me. Shame. Anger. Embarrassment. Tears overflowed down onto my tear-stained cheeks. Alice embraced me in a tight hug full of sympathy and pity. I didn't want to feel her sympathy. I wanted to feel love. Love is all I asked for. From Edward. Love is all he asked for. And I had taken advantage of that. I don't know if I can ever get his love back.

"Don't worry, Bella. Everything will be alright in the end. I know it," she comforted me. But I couldn't believe that, even though I should.

I couldn't shake one thought: I had betrayed Edward. My deepest fear. Deeper than my fear for Victoria and the Volturi. I had lost my Edward. My love.

It soon felt awkward crying all over Alice, so I excused myself from her room. Going downstairs, each step I took plunked with a thud until I was on the landing. I stumbled into my classic truck (even though I was no condition to drive) and headed towards our meadow.

I immersed myself into the meadow heavily taking in the euphoric nature. Everything here seemed so innocent, glowing in its grace. I felt like the only impurity in the woods. I carefully placed myself in the center of the beauty trying not to interrupt the peace.

I closed my eyes, crossed my legs, and relaxed, letting go all my worries. But as I sat warming in the sun, a chill shot through my spine


	6. Chapter 6: Acceptance

"Bella," he whispered

"Bella," he whispered. I didn't want to open my eyes. I wanted it to be like the delusions of his voice I had before. I answered in my head, but I didn't get a reply. So, I waited for his sweet voice to speak again.

"Bella, I'm right in front of you." My eyes flew open. There he was, just as godly as ever.

Edward didn't look mad. No flaming fiery in his eyes, no malicious snarls from his voice. But there also wasn't a smile. I had no way of knowing if he forgave me or not.

"We need to talk," he declared.

"Edward -" But his finger rested against my lips to quiet me.

"Listen. I thought it over. First, I was furious. I was so mad I could have…" his eyes darted away from my scrutinizing expression. "It hurt me so deeply, Bella. I felt like I wasn't enough for you. I was trying to avoid this ever happening my giving you the chance to forget me, but that didn't work out. Then, when I realized what was happening to you, physically and emotionally, I was scared. I knew I needed to be with you, but the whole baby situation. Bella, I know we can't grow old or have kids together. I wanted those things for you. But you're just so stubborn. Jacob can give you things I can't. But, Bella, after all is said and done, you made a mistake. But you're human. That baby isn't the mistake though, in a way it's a gift. Our baby. Bella, I have decided. I would like to keep the baby."

"Edward, does this mean you're…not mad?" I asked confused, but relieved by his turnaround.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, it wouldn't matter. I can't stay mad at you for very long."

"Umm, Edward, there is just one problem: how are we going to raise a human child in a vampire family?"

"Good question."


	7. Chapter 7: Decisions

Chapter 7

"Everyone, as you may already know, Edward and I are expecting." I began. We had reached the Cullen house and called for a family meeting. "Now, there are plans that need to be made in order to ensure the best for this baby."

Rosalie appeared upset; if she could she would cry. Alice literally bounced as Jasper and Emmett were nonchalant. Esme and Carlisle were pleased Edward and I worked something out. After we brainstormed, only Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and I remained.

"Bella, how far along are you?" Carlisle asked. I hesitated for I didn't know how Edward would react. But I felt Edward squeeze my hand assuring me everything was alright.

"I'm a few weeks," I admitted.

"Well, you're still early. But you two are going to have to make some decisions. Like are you going to tell Charlie and Renée? Or when the baby is born, are you going to put it up for adoption? Keep it? What about your transformation? Well, I can answer that one for you. You're going to have to put that off." he continued.

"Ugh. Great. I get so close then...well, that's okay."

"Now, I can deliver the child if you would like?"

"Please, could you?" I begged.

"I would like to be in the delivery room," Edward spoke. I gulped. I didn't know how he might handle the situation.

"Edward, are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course, it's my child, too," he answered.

"Well, we'll leave you to make the final decisions." and with that Carlisle and Esme disappeared from the room, leaving only us. Edward raised both of our hands unto his lap.

"Bella, you should tell Jacob," he suggested softly. His fingers playfully danced on mine as I began to retract my hand a little.

"Why? What's the point?"

"Bella, he deserves to know."

"I don't know…"

"Bella, I want this child just as much as you do. But if we kept it, we won't be able to raise it for long considering how young I will look forever. Who knows? Maybe he can be of some assistance."

"I just don't see how involving Jacob helps?"

"Bella, just trust me," Edward pleaded. His eyes started to smolder my inhibitions. How could I refuse?

Hand in hand, Edward and I made our way down to La Push.

"I think you might need to do this on your own. I'll wait for in the car. Remember, I love you." Then, Edward kissed my forehead and watched me walk up towards the Black house.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." It was Billy calling. I shuffled in self-consciously. I made small talk and gave him the reason for being there.

"Of course, Bella. Jacob!" I saw Jacob stumble out from his room like he had just awakened from sleep. He finally saw me sitting in his living room and his sleepy countenance transformed into a tense glare.

"Yes," he muttered.

"Jacob, I would like to speak with you, privately," I requested.

"Why?"

"Well, Jacob, this is a serious matter and I hope that you would cooperate." I explained. But Jacob crossed his arms defiantly.

"Please, Jacob," I pleaded. He sighed in defeat and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Jacob, a while ago, we did something that was wrong. Remember?" I didn't want into details, but I forgot Jacob likes to have visual memories. I could only hope Edward wasn't listening to Jacob's mind.

"Of course, how could I forget," he smirked.

"Stop," I demanded.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Jacob, I have to suffer the consequences for that."

"What? Are you guys getting a divorce?" He face seemed to light up at the thought. This disgusted me.

"No. Jacob, I'm pregnant," I said flatly.

His jaw dropped. Then, closed. But it wouldn't stay shut, so he kept gulping like a fish. Finally, he composed himself. "That's not my problem," Jacob responded.

"I know, but you're partly at fault. You see, Edward can't…well. Long story, short: You're the father," I explained.

"Huh. And Edward, he's okay with this?"

"Okay as he is ever going to get," I muttered.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Jacob asked.

"Well, we already decided to have the child."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is the Edward and I can't raise the child for very long."

"I don't know if this will help, but…you might want to go see Emily and Sam. They found out that Emily can't have children. But they really want a child. It's a very touchy subject. You can check and see if they'll be willing to adopt."

"Thanks, Jacob," I said appreciatively. I was happy and sadden. My only child and I won't be able to raise it.

I got back into the car with Edward and we made our way towards Emily's house.

"Emily, could I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. And hey how is it in marital bliss?" she questioned. She was preparing dinner and I watched as she danced around her kitchen.

"Pretty good. How are you?"

"Great."

"Emily, I'm pregnant." I said softly.

"Oh," her face seemed to drop in sadness. Her rhythmic steps slowed to a slow crawl as the information sunk in. "Congratulations. And send that to Edward."

"Edward's not the father."

"Oh, well who is?"

"Jacob. The problem is Edward and I can't raise the child for very long. And I talked to Jacob. He told me. About you and Sam." The bowl she was drying just froze in her hand.

"I am proposing that you and Sam care for my baby." Her eyes lit up interest as she processed the information.

"Bella, I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes. I know I'm making the right decision. You and Sam are just so perfect. You deserve to have something to show for it. In a weird way, think of it as a wedding gift."

She chuckled at the thought. "Thank you so much, Bella. You don't know how much this means to me." We took each other in a hug and giggled like little girls. I noticed her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Emily, you can't do that. My hormones are already out of whack." I joked. She wiped her fresh tears from her eyes as she led me to the door. I climbed into the passenger seat next to Edward. He waved at Emily and gently squeezed my left leg.

"You did the right thing, Bella. I'm proud to be your husband."

We came into the Cullen House. The family surrounded us in an embrace. Alice had already told them my decision.

"And no, Alice. I don't want to know." She was about to spill the beans on the gender of the baby. She laughed and took my hand. And away we went to shop for maternity clothes.


	8. Chapter 8: Waiting

It has been 7 months and I'm huge. To keep Charlie and Renée out of the loop, Edward and I pretended to take an extended honeymoon. Truthfully, being married to Edward makes everyday a honeymoon.

Of course, Alice had already planned a baby shower. It was going to be an intimate affair. Just Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Tanya's clan, and I. Tanya's clan and I have gotten close over the course of time.

I waddled into the large front room of the Cullen house.

"Well, how does it look?" Alice asked. There were gifts stacked high in the corners of the room. Everything was dripping in saccharine and 'baby-fied.'

"And here is where you reign, my liege," Alice teased. There was a chair located in the center of the festivities. I took a deep breath. I didn't like being the center of attention. But when you're pregnant in a house full of vampires, I guess you have no choice.

"Uh, Alice, that's okay. I think I'll just sit here." I took their chair closest to me in the back of the room. But before I could sit down, Alice ushered me to my throne. It was going to be a long day. Vampire swept into the soirée flashing the million dollar smiles. Among all of them – their beautiful faces ever so angelic – I felt like an unattractive blimp.

Gifts were shoved at me, each earning a collective 'ooo' and 'ahh.' It seemed like my having a baby was an epic event. But Rosalie seemed like the only one slightly disheartened. I understood immediately. It was one of Rosalie's dreams that will forever go unfulfilled: having a baby of her own.

"Everyone, thank you for coming. It's nice of all of you to take interest. But, I would like to make an announcement. I have decided that I would like the baby's godmother to be…Rosalie." Everyone in the room turned towards her as her eyes widen in disbelief.

She blinked several times to make sure it was real. "Me?" she gestured towards herself.

"You want me to be the godmother?"

"Yes, I already talked to Emily and I would like you to be the godmother," I said while nodding in confirmation. She strolled towards me.

"Bella," Rosalie began taking my hands in hers, "thank you." She smiled sincerely and I felt like was on the verge of tears.

I invited Emily over after Tanya's clan left (They were just getting over the Laurent thing). We went through all the gifts laughing at the absurdity of some. I knew it would be hard to let go the gifts, knowing that the child wasn't going to be mine for long.

"Emily, I know it would be difficult, but can I be an aunt? Soon, after I get myself back together, I will become a vampire. But I want to be active in the child's life." I explained.

"Bella, you are always welcome to be a part of the child's life. You can visit anytime you please," she smiled. "Vampire girl," she teased.

"Wolf girl," I teased back.

We both laughed, giggling away the problems soon to come.


	9. Chapter 9: Labor of Love

"Any day now," I said to my bloated belly.

Edward and I lied in bed. His cold hands rubbed against my belly. The baby was due any day. I was just a matter of time.

"Bella, how I wish it was my own child in there."

"How I wish, also."

"Bella, do you know how much I love you?"

"You could tell me again," I smiled.

"Isabella, I really love you. More than the countless stars at night or eternal life. More than my thirst, more than this world." With that, Edward rolled over and began to kiss me. This wasn't a peck, it was intense. So intense, I thought the baby kicked in a reaction. But the pain I felt was too low. He stopped kissing me and thought for a moment. After a while, he kissed me again. Again the tiny sensation came back. Then, Edward blew his icy breath in my face. It was funny how Edward had to restrain himself over the course of this pregnancy from breathing on me. I was so sensitive to it, that it made me woozy. He thought this time it might stop the pain. But it didn't.

The reaction of his breath with my body this time induced my labor.

"Uh, Edward could you get Carlisle? I'm about to have this baby," I stated. It shocked Edward. His eyes glistened in excitement and nervousness, but he ran back within seconds of my request.

Edward and Dr. Cullen prepped a room for me. I waddled in pain to be positioned.

"How long will I be in labor?" I asked. I was weary of his answer.

"Depends. Could be minutes or hours." he admitted.

"Ugh. This is going to be a long night," I complained.

"Don't fret, Bella, I'll be here through it all," Edward promised. He gently squeezed my hand and flashed his crooked smile. My heart raced and the contractions became closer. Soon, it was time.

"Okay, Bella, PUSH!" Carlisle directed. I followed his directions applying all the force I had. Good thing Edward wasn't fragile because it felt like I was squeezing the life out of his hand. Then, I heard it. Its first cries.

"Congratulations, Bella. It's a -" Dr. Cullen exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 10: Our Only Hope

"Girl

"Girl!" Alice busted in. She, along with Esme and Rosalie, gathered around the delivery area. Edward wiped the sweat from my brow. Dr. Cullen wrapped my baby girl into a newly quilted baby blanket, courtesy of Esme. I reached out for my baby and took her into my chest

"She's so small and…" I started.

"Fragile," Edward finished. Her skin held a slight tan and had tufts of dark brown hair. Her cries became muffled sniffles as she drifted into an innocent sleep.

"Hope," I whispered to Edward. He peered at her blissful face, "Hope," he repeated processing. "Just like Alice to Jasper, Hope to Emily and Sam, and you to me." Then, he kissed my cheek and Hope's forehead.

In a few days, Hope and I emerged to the public. Edward followed me downstairs holding at my waist as I held Hope. Everything so seemed so surreal. But I was forgetting this wasn't going to last long. Soon, Hope, my only Hope, would leave my life for an extended time. I would longer hold my title as mother.

We came into the sitting area with Edward close beside me. Ever since, the birth of our baby, Edward has held this distinct glow. He seemed to be on another level of happiness entirely.

"Is this how love at first sight feels?" I directed at Edward.

He gazed into my eyes as he as he answered, "Exactly." Again, he pecked Hope on the top of her head and she stirred in her sleep in satisfaction. "Now, I have two loves,' he commented.

Emmett and Jasper came in to take a peek.

"Eww. She looks like you," Emmett joked. I stuck my tongue out at him. Jasper was taken aback about how much love he felt for the child.

"Could I hold her?" he asked.

"Sure." I handed her over, but my awkwardness awoke her and she began to cry. He took her into his arms. As soon as she was in his arms, she calmed down and fell back into her sleep.

"She will always be happy. I will make sure of it," Jasper promised. He handed her back and Edward escorted us towards the piano.

"Listen," he instructed. I sat on the bench, cradling the baby, while Edward prepared. Soon, he began playing an unfamiliar composition. His hands tinkling the keys playing a new tune. As he finished, he turned back to me. "That's our baby's song, Our Only Hope." But, was Edward missing the point that this was not our baby for long. I shouldn't be growing attached to this child. I shouldn't be exposing Hope to a world that would make it more difficult to let her go. More difficult for me to let go.

"Tomorrow is the day isn't it?" I asked Edward.

"Yes it is," he responded sadly.

"But I want her. forever. Edward, I will not let her go. She's mine. You hear me? Mine!" I started in hysterics.

"Bella, you can't. If you want to raise her, you'll have to do it with Jacob," he explained.

"Maybe I will," I said darkly.

"Well, that's okay," he said, hurt. "But, think about Emily." Emily's image, along with Sam's flashed through my head. I shook it out.

"I don't want to think about Emily or anyone else."

"Well, Bella, this is more than you and I. This is about the child. You'll have to do what is best for the child," he reasoned.

I did want to do what was best for my baby But now I have seen the face of my own. My baby. My Hope. She cuddled closer to me for warmth. This Love. It was different from what I felt for Edward. This was maternal. Instinctual. She was innocent in this world. Innocent from every decision. I wish life could be as easy as just sleeping away your problems. This was my love, my baby. My only Hope.


	11. Chapter 11: Half Empty

"Well are we ready

"Well are we ready?" Edward asked. He had just finished strapping in the baby's car seat. I still clung to my baby.

"No, but I guess I have no choice," I complained. He took the baby from my hands and placed her in the seat. I climbed into the passenger seat when Edward got in.

"Bella, this is the right thing," he assured me.

The ride to Emily's house was filled with silence. I tensed up when her house came into view. It would have been good to bring Jasper. I unconsciously carried my baby towards the house; Edward guided me to the door. The door swung open to Emily's grateful face. My heart fell. I was hoping she would change her mind. I trembled in the doorway.

"Bella, it's time," Edward whispered. I nodded erratically trying to convince myself. It was too soon for me. I kissed my baby's forehead before I made progress to give her away. The tears welled up in my eyes. The shuffling between hands startled the baby awake. Her cries always make her heart cry for her. I would love to comfort her.

"No, no. Wait!" I mouthed. Emily comforted the child better than I could have. My child.

"You'll never know how much this means to us," Emily spoke thankfully. I trembled. This was ripping me apart inside. Tears spilled over unto my cheeks. Edward noticed and led me back to the car. Afterwards, he went back to fill Sam and Emily in on Hope's information. I sat in the car staring disbelieving. Motherhood just ended for me. A chapter that will be forever done. Prematurely finished. My Hope faded from my touch as she cuddled in stranger's arm.

I know I brought this onto myself, but somehow I wished we could have made this work. Edward says we will visit in soon, but after my transformation. So Long a Wait. Now, I'll never be more than just an aunt. But I guess this how Esme feels. Knowing that she has to use Edward and them as substitutes for her maternal life. I know I'll never be as empty as I when Edward left. But my glass, will always be half empty. And Hope will always have the other half.

**So...the next step in my short story will be the Epilogue...which will lead to a sequel which will be called Hope.**


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

**JACOB** **BLACK**

I was officially an idiot. Why did I behave like such a jerk to Bella? She was only asking for assistance in her time of need. Secretly, I wished she realized that I was good for her. That she would want to start a family with me. So, technically we did. But that was a dream deferred. A dream that would always be beyond my grasp.

I visited Sam and Emily frequently. They knew my motive: Hope. She was more beautiful that I could have imagined. Her hair hung in straight locks of dark chocolate. With a round, face that accentuated her bright, brown knowing eyes. She was the image of an abandoned future. It hurt sometimes to see her, to see her stumble around or hurt herself like her mother would have.

The last time I visited her, she saw me in the doorway. She smiled, while running up to me. She through her arms around me. She gestured for me to bend down to her level. She put her face to my ear and whispered, "I love you, Uncle Jacob. You're my Uncle Jacob."

Uncle. Powerful yet limiting. I can try my hardest to be her everything, but in the end Sam will be her hero, her everything. She would only know me as her uncle Jacob. Maybe she will learn when she gets older. All she has is time. Time to grow. Time to experience. Time.

But my happiness was on its way. Soon, my girl, Hannah, and I will get married and start a family. Hannah. She's my life. Her face always seems to light up my day. She was my sun. I love Hannah, but I could never forget my love for Bella. You never get over your first love. And I'll never get over my first child. My Love Child.

**EDWARD** **CULLEN**.

I tried to make her happy as best as I could. Sometimes, stuff would slip through.

"Edward, could we get a puppy?" she asked.

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea considering our lifestyle and all..." I warned.

Her face was crestfallen. Her shine disappeared. Gloom loomed over us. I took her in my arms trying to comfort her, but she pushed me away.

She has never forgiven herself. She probably never will. She tried to fill her life with distractions: reading, cleaning. But, being a vampire, you never forget. I never forgot the day, the day we gave Hope away. I wished we could have made it work. But I don't think Bella could have waited 18 years. Hope would have only made it more difficult for Bella to adjust to this vegetarian life.

Visiting Hope made living worthwhile. Hope, my darling human love, what every father would want for their daughter. Even though, her real father was Jacob, I always considered her my little girl. I couldn't imagine life without her. I understood exactly what Charlie felt, now. Every time I pecked Hope on her cheek, she would giggle and say, "Uncle Edward, your kisses tickle!" That always made me smile. Then, she would smile, and it would remind me of Bella. Hope had many of Bella's mannerisms. Her aura, her grace, her attraction to danger. She was mini-Bella. Just like when Bella came into my life, I was a changed man. I felt love for the first time. When Hope was born, I experienced a new love. I wanted shelter and care her. She was my baby girl. I watched as she grew up right before me eyes. Growing up more and more like Bella everyday. My love.

She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Uncle Edward, you're always cold," she observed.

"My dearest Hope," I began. She looked up into my golden eyes.

"I will always be looking out for you. Always and forever," I promised.

"I'll be looking out for you, too. Forever and Ever," she promised back.

This is how we departed. Every visit ended with this promise. A promise she couldn't keep, but a promise I could. I didn't want her to suffer through immortality like I did. It was more than enough with Bella.

Sometimes, I find it would be easier if Bella and I haven't fallen in love. But, she is my life and so is Hope. And it is my duty to watch out for the both of them. Forever and Ever.

"Love is irrational." It makes us do crazy things, whether it is saving someone from a conspicuous car crash, flying halfway around the world, or providing a better life. Love. So strong. Something that can even make a vampire weak in the knees. I knew my heart has long since stop beating, but ever now and then, I imagine it thumping in my marble chest. I imagine it beats. For Bella. For Hope. For Love.

**HOPE ULEY**

As far as I knew, life was perfect. Perfect home. Perfect friends. Perfect family. So, I didn't understand when my parents decided to send me to Aunt Bella's house. She and Uncle Edward visited less frequently than my other relatives. Aunt Alice was over all the time to take me shopping and my godmother, Rosalie, helped and cared for me when my parents had meeting with the council. But Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward came over every once in a while just to stop in and say hi. Never did I expect to be sent to live with them.

It all started with...

"Hope, there is something we need to tell you," my mom began. I smiled, surely I was getting something. But I noticed the both sides of my mother's face had the same expression. Uh oh! Maybe I was in trouble. Mom and Dad shuffled onto the couch uncomfortably. I sat as their nerves started to get the best of them.

"Hope, your father and I are going to be away a lot soon dealing with some council business and feel you need to be with family," my mom stated. That's it? That's all? I wasn't in trouble, what a relief. I let out a sigh.

"So when is Rosalie coming?" I asked. But dad was shaking his head.

"You aren't staying with Rosalie," he explained.

"Aunt Alice?"

"No."

"Uncle Jacob?"

"No."

"Who else is there?"

"Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward."

"What?" I was shocked. "I barely see them and now I'm going to be spending part of my life with them?"

"Hope, it's better for you to get to know them, now. They are family. And they love you," my father reasoned. I wasn't listening. I won't be able to do the fun things I do with Aunt Alice or hang out with Rosalie. I crossed my arms in front of my chest. Life was unfair. "Dad, why can't I stay here, I'm almost thirteen. I'm practically an adult." I knew that wouldn't help my cause much, but it was worth a try.

"This isn't up for discussion. You are going to your aunt's and that's it. Hope, you might really learn a lot from them," Dad finished. Mom sat and nodded in agreement. That was is it. This topic was closed.

Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella met me at home. It was like I was a criminal being rounded up. I stalked towards the car, angry, but curious. What would I do living with them?

"Are you ready?" Uncle Edward asked. I always loved how he smiled. It wasn't straight or equal. But it was perfect. Perfect for me. I gave him and Aunt Bella a hug before claiming the back seat of their car.

"No, but do I really have a choice?" I shot back, jokingly. He chuckled and answered "No, I guess not."

Aunt Bella didn't say much about our exchange, but I waved my parents away as I ventured with another side of my family.

**This epilogue by Hope is sort of like the Preface for Hope's story, which is the sequel. It would be posted only if I get oodles of reviews...**


End file.
